


shoot me and go

by 2kyoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kyoo/pseuds/2kyoo
Summary: Everybody in the undergrounds of Seoul knows of HoWoo [호우], better known as Heavy Rain. They're the strongest duo in the gangster world in the city and live to fight against injustice for minors. That is, until they are pushed into meddling with the mafia because of one small mistake they make in order to protect their own lives.





	1. a typical night

**Author's Note:**

> To: Reader
> 
> From: Author
> 
> Here is a important note before you read this fanfiction.
> 
> 호우 (howoo) literally translates to "heavy rain" in Korean. It is what Korean fans call Hoshi and Woozi together, which make a play on their names. So when you read this fic, please be mindful whenever I mention "heavy rain" because it will be important.
> 
> And yes, if you're wondering, this fic is based on 날 쏘고 가라, SEVENTEEN's 5th song in TEEN,AGE. The English title is Bring It, but the literal Korean translation is Shoot Me Before You Go or Shoot Me and Go. The translation does not matter too much here because they both mean the same thing context-wise. I honestly think Shoot Me Before You Go is better fitting, but I feel as though Shoot Me And Go will be slightly more meaningful. You will understand what I mean when I upload later chapters.
> 
> Thanks, comrades.

_One._ A cry of pain emitted from the skirts of the alleys.

"What a bitch you're being after one kick."

 _Two._ Another groan.

"Do you think what you did was right?"

 _Three._ A shake of the head was given.

"Do you think admitting your faults will ease the pain?"

 _Four._ An apology was yelped.

"You want me to pity you, don't you."

 _Five._ This time, a muffled sob.

"Well, too bad, because once I give the final blow, you're allowed to sleep."

 _Six._ No response.

Dusting off his hands, the red-haired youth was finally able to rest his tired legs after the kicks he had given to some irrelevant punk. After chasing this so-called punkguy, who was clearly torturing some weak-looking kid, _they_  had caught the wimp, who decided to fight back. Only a few punches were given before said guy was on the floor, writhing in pain, cueing for _Hoshi_  to finish him off.

And to clarify, the red-hair man was indeed _Hoshi_ , who was part of the so-called popular HoWoo duo in the undergrounds of Seoul. Woozi, who made the other part of the duo, was off to the side, watching his partner walking away from the unconscious body. The punk wasn't completely knocked out of his own life or heavily injured, since Hoshi made sure not to (as this wasn't a serious circumstance), but he woudn't be able to wake up until tomorrow with bruises from Hoshi's rather painful kicks and punches.

Woozi, being the shorter of the two, gave a few snaps and a low whistle as he stood next to his partner.

"Good job today," he said, earning a prideful look from the other. "But I've always wondered why you liked verbally torturing people. Care to tell me why?"

Hoshi shrugged. "I just like to vent my anger that way. They  _do_  deserve it anyway." The red-hair then pointed to the streets lit up by the postlamps. "We should go before anybody comes."

The younger one chuckled. "You know we don't get caught."

It was fairly dark out as the two stepped out of the foul-smelling alleyway. No living soul was lingering around the area they were in. Their feet scurried to two lone motorcycles in the midst of a field of tall grass by the main road and within seconds, motors were revved up and wheels were on the highway.

They were indeed experts at this type of activity. The two of them used to be part of the mafia, which they left ages ago. It had been five months since their 'revolution' against the leader of the mafia, who was also known as Woozi's godfather and Hoshi's ex-boss. The two had revolted because of one simple reason: there no need to harm innocent people and be involved in stupid, illegal affairs. Also, Woozi didn't want to become the next heir either. They had simply left after getting betrayed for turning down the _great, life-changing_  offer, which was, once again, stupid. They knew that since their leave will impact the mafia, they will be hunted down, but surprisingly, not a lot of chases for them were made. To the chases that were executed however, HoWoo had brought them down swiftly with their strength like usual. Other than that, the duo was living quite peacefully, while fighting for minors from time to time.

The two had been driving for some time before the wheels of their bikes finally halted at their shared officetel building, which they've been renting the past months. Once they parked, they immediately went toward the convenience store next to the building. Drinking alcohol was always a routine after a fight, especially when it was dark out. Hoshi scanned the aisle of snacks, while Woozi brought three bottles of soju in his arms.

"Hey, buy the [sweet potato chips](https://www.worldofsnacks.com/uploads/1/3/1/2/13127180/s643667121527569464_p342_i2_w560.jpeg) too if you're buying honey butter chips." Woozi said to Hoshi, who held two bags of said chips.

The red-hair nodded. "Alright—hey, why are you only buying soju for yourself!? Buy beer too." Hoshi pouted, pointing back at where his partner came from.

"Sorry that my hands are full." Woozi remarked, sarcasm dripping at every word. "You get it yourself. I'm gonna go pay."

When the pair had finally paid after more bantering at the store while receiving looks from the cashier, they headed up to their shared officetel room and got comfortable as soon as they could.

"Cheers to another success." Glasses clicked as they drank themselves to sleep after the restless night.

Little did they know that earlier, someone had noticed them when they bickered in the convenience store.

 

 


	2. an unexpected deal

The next morning was spent sleeping in. It was the weekend after all so they didn't have work to attend to nor did they had to go outside. Woozi—well, his real name was Jihoon and he preferred that when they weren't going undercover, especially at home—woke up to Hoshi hugging the life out of him for the nth time.

 _Damn Soonyoung and his sleeping habits,_  he silently cursed. The man struggled to get out of the embrace with relentless pushes here and there, but not much prevailed because he was quite literally squished between the wall and his roommate on the cold floor.

Jihoon faced the other this time, watching his partner snore lightly with a small drop of drool on his face.

 _Ugh, why am I friends with this nasty guy?_  With that, the raven-haired man pinched the younger's cheeks harshly.

"Wake up, you baby-face."

"Stop it!" Hoshi—now Soonyoung in this groggy form—had finally woken up as he groaned in response, but his words sounded more like, "Shtop eet!" because of Jihoon's pinching that now tinged his cheeks. The older refused to open his eyes though while trying to get back into a comfortable position, which pissed off the raven-hair man even more because he was pretty much suffocating in the space he was in.

"You are not going back to sleep, Kwon Soonyoung, or I'm going to send you to Seokmin next door."

There was no form of response this time. Queue for Jihoon to use the first wild card.

"I will tell Seokmin to continue disturbing you with horse porn videos."

The red-haired man got up as soon as he heard that. "No, I've had enough of those!" He complained. That sure did wake Soonyoung up. "I'm scarred by them! How did he even find them is the real question." The man shuddered to himself.

"Whatever he showed you, I hope I don't ever have to see." Jihoon got up from the floor, finally free from his human barrier. "I'm going to buy some kimbap and tteokbokki downstairs for brunch. Do you want to eat outside or you want me to buy it and eat it here?" He was always planning whether it'd be for a fight or for food, and Soonyoung always admired that, even in his still half-sleepy state.

The latter ran his fingers messily through his unkempt red locks as he pondered. "Maybe I'll go out today."

"Alright. By the way, your hair looks like tomato field so wear your cap."

Soonyoung snorted. "You know, that was weak! You look like a wild gerbil to me."

Oh, how they loved teasing each other.

 

* * *

 

Once they were done getting ready in their more casual clothes, Jihoon and Soonyoung went downstairs, looking forward to dipping their kimbap into the tteokbokki sauce. Unfortunately, on the way to the fast food place, they were interrupted by a kid—actually the kid looked too mature to be a kid, who knows—but it was not some random kid apparently. The caramel-haired boy, who was wearing a dark green sweater on top of ripped jeans with a white cap, had started chattering stuff about their identity as "HoWoo" and Jihoon had to clamp a hand over the youngster's mouth while the two brought him to the parking lot of their building.

"First of all, kid, I don't know who you are, but don't talk about us loudly in a public space." Jihoon clenched his hands on the boy's shoulders tightly, resisting the urge to push the kid against the wall in broad daylight. "Second, how do you know us? You don't look like someone who should even be meddling with  _this_  sort of community."

"I'm Lee Chan, and I'm just a mere fan of you two since you guys are pretty popular with the gangsters," the youth said in a more reserved tone than before. "I've happen to see you both last night at the convenience store and immediately noticed that it was _this duo_." He lowered his voice more as he continued. "It's actually my dream to meet you....And to add on, I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen."

"I don't care, but listen up, kid. You don't just go spouting our names out like this even if you notice us." As Jihoon started lecturing, Chan nodded in response, feeling a bit guilty for what he'd done earlier. Soonyoung, who was standing on the side, glanced a little uncomfortably at his partner, but couldn't agree more with his words. "I'm glad that you acknowledge and praise us, but we ourselves gotta be careful, too. So just scurry along and go to school or university, or wherever you're going to, and don't be involved in this dangerous circle. Forget that you even met us today."

"...But what if I want to become your underling?"

"Our what?" Surprised, Jihoon couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Your underling." The caramel-haired youth repeated a bit more seriously.

"And why would we need one?"

"Well, to start off, I want to learn how to fight well for the better cause like the two of you do. In turn, I can do anything from chores to running errands for you." Chan seemed to have an eager look, despite his age, and also seemed sincere as he looked at Jihoon and Soonyoung, as the latter observed. Seeing this, Soonyoung had some urge to take him in, but the raven-haired man answered faster.

"No thanks, I can't guarantee your life for sure if you want to meddle with us." Jihoon released Chan's shoulders and paused before speaking up again. "Your parents would also worry if you were involved with _us._ "

The boy shook his head. "I don't have any parents. I only have my younger brother that I want to support and protect. That's why I want to become your underling so I can help those dear to me."

Another pause. Soonyoung's heart clenched a bit for the youth as his partner continued to look at Chan judgmentally, but in a rather ambiguous way. "That's a classic...not bad for a guy like you." Jihoon gazed up and down at the boy once more and turned to face Soonyoung. " _Hoshi_ , what do you think?"

Given the pass, Soonyoung shuffled around a little as he gave his opinions. "From what I'm hearing, the offer seems genuine and you seem passionate." He directed his eyes at Chan. "I honestly wouldn't mind doing this although I don't have much experience with actual underlings, but under a set of rules, of course."

The raven-haired man slowly nodded. "I see. I'm not really for this nor am I really against this. If Hoshi wants it, I could consider, but we would need to think more. Maybe we should also make you go through a proof test to show your dedication or something." Jihoon turned back to the youth. "You know what, since I'm not prone on hitting or killing you now, let's talk this over while eating, kid. We can learn about you and discuss this more at the same time. The two of us haven't eaten anything yet and we are starving."

Taking this as an acceptance for his bravery, Chan promptly followed the two back out into the street, hoping to change his world correctly this time with this very choice.

 

* * *

 

**[ Hoshi, Woozi, me ]**

**Woozi**

 

**Hoshi**

 

**me**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never supposed to write the next chapter already! I even wrote 'stap writing u mofo, write ur damn supplements' at the end of this chapter. You know when you have the writing juices flowing in your head and you can't stop writing once you started? That's what happened and it's already 3am. Damn, rip my essay supplements that are due in two days.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter feels crappy but necessary like the first chapter. Tried to include some humor. And don't search up horse porn. Just don't. You'll regret it. The beginning of this fic may seem slow so I can introduce things, but trust me, there will be action soon.
> 
> Crossposted on AFF.


	3. once again

It had only been a few weeks after that incident with Chan. The 'kid', as Jihoon liked to call him, was improving a lot in terms of physical strength because the three of them would go to the gym to exercise. Sometimes Soonyoung would throw in and teach some fighting techniques here and there during breaks, and by the next time they met, Chan would perfect it (and injure Soonyoung in some way). Jihoon didn't know if Chan had some boxing bag or equipment at his school or continually practiced after they would end, but he was sure impressed.

In turn for the training though, the two would make him buy cheap drinks or massage their shoulders. They didn't want to overwhelm the boy too much yet since it was only the start.

"When will I be able to fight with you?" Chan had asked one day.

"You still have a long way to go." Jihoon had replied.

However, it wasn't even a few days after that when the caramel-haired kid fought with them for the first time. Not exactly fight, the raven-haired man would put it, but helping finishing off the victims. After witnessing a couple of fights with the duo, Chan was indoubtedly acknowledged a skillful and adaptable learner, because he was able to copy moves and techniques precisely with the advice the two would give him (he claimed that he was a visual learner). Whatever he did was very impressive, at least in Jihoon's eyes.

Not to only mention Chan, but Soonyoung seemed to be more pouty, Jihoon noticed. He was becoming more childish after Chan had joined them. Not only did the red-haired man became more playful, he was also somewhat ~~avoiding~~ rebelling against Jihoon like a pubescent teenager. The raven-haired man felt like he was taking care of one kid and a baby instead.

Scratch that, Chan was pretty mature.

On the other hand, Soonyoung upgraded—in fact, downgraded—to the title of baby. He would complain about the most irrelevant things, like a pen or toothpaste, that were stressing to think about.

Jihoon felt like his hairs would fall out anytime soon.

He watched the two loll around on the ground, wrestling each other. Soonyoung was currently pinned down by Chan's arm, taken aback at how easily that latter had surpassed him. Beads of sweat trailed the red-haired's forehead as he grunted in pain and surprise, patting the other on the shoulder with approval. The fabric stuck to his back like glue as he stood up, revealing the toned muscles that had developed over the last months.

Jihoon wasn't focusing on Chan anymore. His eyes were now trailing down Soonyoung's body, feasting on the clothes that outlined the curves of his body and glancing at the tired but sensual expression on his face.

 _Damn, how fuckable he looks_.

Well, shit. He couldn't ogle all day. In fact, he shouldn't. This was his best friend he was practically eye-fucking again. Jihoon never had feelings for the other, or so, as his mind claimed. It was probably his hormones reacting to some sweat kink this time, like always.

After all, he didn't believe in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! another short chapter bc i haven't updated in a while D:
> 
> sorry that this one is suppeeerrr short tho. it's basically an intro to feelings. i'm very busy and i don't pre-write chapters. i only plan how my story will start to end, and i just need to practice putting those ideas into action xD
> 
> i'll just do short chapters for now? it'll soon get longer when it comes to the action. for my next chapter, it'll be after jan15 or maybe slightly earlier for sure
> 
> and thank you all to who gave kudos/etc! it means a lot to me as a writer. i hope to write quality content for you guys ^^
> 
> \--rip 17° which i didn't update in forever--


	4. too sweet

The last time Jihoon believed in love was many years ago.

His first heartbreak was with his father. He believed that his father loved him whenever he was praised for being the top of his class or acing his martial arts tournaments. He thought that his father had surely loved him when he came home on a particular sunny day with a certificate that his teacher wrote, "Nicest Student of the Year."

That day, the truth was exposed to poor Jihoon's six-year-old mind.

His father's expression had tensed up as he snatched the paper in the child's hands, ripping it into countless pieces.

"Nice?!" The man had yelled. "Who taught you to be nice?! Did I raise you to be  _nice_  to others?! In this househould, we do  _not_  become nice! How many times have I taught you that if you want to become successful like me, you can't show vulnerability?!"

That was when the first wall had started to form around Jihoon. He had became afraid of the man he called "Daddy," but his little mind still made it priority to follow after his father's footsteps because he didn't want the man to completely hate him.

The second time was with his father again. The boy had saved an abandoned stray kitty and had brought it home, only for it to be killed by his own father.

The eight-year-old's eyes had dilated in shock as his father repeatedly shoved the kitchen knife he held into the cat's body while lecturing, "Temporary. In this world, you need to prioritize yourself first. Animals are useless, temporary." His father then faced Jihoon, blood splattered all over his hand and on the dirt. "Never sympathize with others. Ever."

Jihoon became terrified, but at the same time, learned from his father, because that was how it always worked within the household. _Rule 5: Learn your lesson when Daddy scolds you. Repeat the mistake, and you'll have worse punishment._

There were other multiple times when he was scolded.

Jihoon also remembered the time when he asked his father if the man had loved anyone when he was much younger.

"Love?" The man had scoffed. "There's no such thing as love, kid. Love is a choice you make and there's no point of choosing it if it's going to be temporary. Just focus on your activities."

He was told many other horrible things. Things that prevented him from opening up. Things that made him feel insecure. Things that prevented him from love.

Luckily, Soonyoung was always there for Jihoon whenever those incidents happened. The two met when they were four—when Jihoon was adopted and welcomed into the mafia family. On the other hand, Soonyoung was the mafia's best man's son. Their first encounter was pretty normal; Soonyoung wanted someone to play with him while his father was at a meeting and he saw Jihoon who was wistfully chasing a butterfly. The two eventually became friends after that, enjoying each other's company whenever Soonyoung came over. Although their childhoods were shattered through the training they went through and the things they were taught, the two relived their innocence with each other.

And Jihoon was sincerely grateful for that.

However, looking at his best friend attempting to play hide-and-seek around the buildings with Chan, it felt that Soonyoung didn't grow up entirely yet.

"Hosh, stop fooling around." Jihoon sighed as Chan tried to ignore Soonyoung hopping from one place to another.

"It doesn't hurt to have fun!" The red-haired responded back.

"But not like that!" Jihoon grumbled. He turned to Chan. "By the way, we need an alibi for you, kid. You don't wanna be caught in your normal life with your real name."

Chan nodded in agreement. "I know, I actually thought of one already. It's Dino!"

"Points to you for already thinking of that." Jihoon glanced at the younger. "Say, how are your studies? You gotta at least graduate high school."

"I have above 90s in all my subjects."

Jihoon paused in his tracks. "You should just go to college! Not be fighting and being thugs like us! Compared to you, we're stupid in academics, that's why we do these things."

"Nah, I'm fine." Chan looked up at the sky. "I seriously don't know what I want to do in the future. For now, doing part-time jobs to support my brother and myself is the norm."

Jihoon stared at the younger with a bit of sympathy. "If you say so. Of course, do what's best for you. I just feel that you can be much more than becoming like us."

It was Chan's turn to stare. "What do you mean? You guys are hella cool. Lots of people look up to you, maybe you shouldn't look down on yourselves."

At this point, everyone stopped in their path. Soonyoung's eyes were wide open as if he just heard shocking news. Jihoon had to reprocess what the younger had said while Chan just awkwardly stood there.

The youngest was the one to break the silence anyway. "Uh, I have work soon. Thanks for the practice today, hyungnims!" He dashed off along the road, his caramel hair bouncing as he ran.

"Jihoon, you just heard what I just heard?" Soonyoung poked the other as they watched Chan becoming smaller and smaller.

"Yeah, I guess." Jihoon moved away from the red-haired man because he hated being poked. "Let's just go back for now."

The moment was indeed touching.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter...but i had to update after all this time! it's also been one year since i last updated...rip. i really needed my creative juices flowing so i picked this back up too ><
> 
> actually wrote something longer but it didn't match chronologically. the chapters will be sweet and short until the main conflict brews on later. but new characters soon though! guess who?
> 
> my resolution this year is to write at least a chapter each month for both of my stories (which is very slow, i know), since i've been really lazy with writing. i hope to write longer chapters because i've only written short stories. hopefully, that'll change!
> 
> thank you to all who have gave kudos/bookmarked/commented over the past year!


End file.
